movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Soundsational 2000
Mickey's Soundsational 2000, a 2030 film, is the 10th theatrically released animated feature produced by Walt Disney and released and the sequel to Mickey's Soundsational (2018). Film segments The eight "mini-musical" stories are outlined below: ''Cinderella'' Cinderella was narrated by Judith Blazer Cinderella is the beloved child of a widowed aristocrat, who, while a devoted father who looks after his daughter very well, feels she needs a mother's care. He marries Lady Tremaine, a widow with two daughters of her own, Drizella and Anastasia. After Cinderella's father dies unexpectedly, Tremaine is revealed to be a cruel and selfish woman, only interested in her daughters and jealous of Cinderella's beauty. Cinderella's stepfamily take over the château they live in, squandering the family fortune and causing the estate to become dilapidated, and mistreat Cinderella, ultimately forcing her to become their servant. Despite this, Cinderella grows into a kind and gentle young woman, befriending the mice and birds who live in and around the château. One day, at the royal palace, the King discusses with the Grand Duke his desire for his son the Prince to marry and have children. They organize a ball in an effort to find a suitable wife for the Prince. Upon receiving notice of the ball, Cinderella asks her stepmother if she can go, as the invitation says "every eligible maiden is to attend". Tremaine agrees to let her go if she finishes her chores and can find a nice dress to wear. Cinderella finds a gown that belonging to her mother and decides to refashion it, but her stepfamily deter her by giving her extra chores. Cinderella's animal friends, led by Jaq and Gus, refashion it for her, completing the design with a necklace and sash discarded by Drizella and Anastasia, respectively. When Cinderella comes downstairs wearing the dress, Tremaine compliments it, subtly pointing out the necklace. The stepsisters, realizing Cinderella is wearing their accessories, angrily tear the dress to shreds, before leaving for the ball with their mother. Heartbroken, Cinderella runs out into the garden in tears. Minutes later, her Fairy Godmother appears before her. Insisting that Cinderella go to the ball, she magically transforms a pumpkin into a carriage, the mice into horses, Cinderella's horse, Major, into a coachman, and the dog, Bruno, into a footman, before turning Cinderella's ruined dress into a white ball gown and her shoes into glass slippers. As Cinderella leaves for the ball, the Fairy Godmother warns her the spell will break at the stroke of midnight. At the ball, the Prince rejects every girl until he sees Cinderella. The two fall in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds until the clock starts to chime midnight. Cinderella flees to her coach and away from the castle, losing one of her glass slippers in the process. After her gown turns back into rags, the mice point out that the other slipper is still on her foot. The Grand Duke informs the King of Cinderella's escape and presents the slipper as their only piece of evidence. The King orders the Duke to visit every maiden in the kingdom to find Cinderella, issuing a royal proclamation that she will then marry the Prince. When news reaches Cinderella's household, her stepfamily prepare for the Duke's arrival. Overhearing this, Cinderella dreamingly hums the waltz played at the ball. Realizing Cinderella was the girl who danced with the Prince, Lady Tremaine locks her in the attic. When the Duke arrives, Jaq and Gus steal the key to Cinderella's room, but Lady Tremaine's cat Lucifer ambushes them before they can free her. With the help of the other animals and Bruno, they chase him out of the house and Cinderella is freed. As the Duke prepares to leave after the stepsisters have tried to force their enormous feet into the slipper, Cinderella appears and request to try it on. Knowing the slipper will fit, Lady Tremaine trips the footman, causing him to drop the slipper, which shatters on the floor. When the Duke thought its now hopeless, Cinderella then presents the other glass slipper, much to her stepmother's horror. A delighted Duke slides the slipper onto her foot, and it fits perfectly. Cinderella and the Prince celebrate their wedding and live happily ever after. ''Trees'' This segment featured a recitation of the 1913 poem "Trees" by Joyce Kilmer and music by Oscar Rasbach performed by Fred Waring and the Pennsylvanians with the lyrical setting accompanying animation of bucolic scenes seen through the changing of the seasons. ''Rhapsody in Blue'' Set in New York City in the 1930s, and designed in the style of Al Hirschfeld's known caricatures of the time, the story follows four individuals, Duke, Joe, Rachel, and John, who wish for a better life. The segment ends with all four getting their wish, though their stories interact with each other's without any of them knowing. The music is courtesy of James Levine And His Orchestra (with Ralph Grierson playing the piano) variation of George Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue, which was one of the many pieces considered for inclusion in Fantasia 2000. ''The Steadfast Tin Soldier'' a broken toy soldier with one leg falls in love with a toy ballerina and protects her from an evil jack-in-the-box. Unlike the original story, this version has a happy ending. The music is courtesy of James Levine And His Orchestra (with Yefim Bronfman playing the piano) variation of Dmitri Shostakovich's Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102, which was one of the many pieces considered for inclusion in Fantasia 2000. ''Bumble Boogie'' This segment presents a surrealistic battle for a solitary bumble bee as he tries to ward off a visual and musical frenzy. The music is courtesy of Freddy Martin And His Orchestra (with Jack Fina playing the piano) and is a swing-jazz variation of Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov's Flight of the Bumblebee, which was one of the many pieces considered for inclusion in Fantasia. ''The Siamese Cat Song'' The Siamese Cat Song was Singers by Bobby McFerrin a segment from the original Mickey's Soundsational featuring Mickey Mouse. Mickey brings a Si and Am, but is in danger when he can't stop the cat. Donald's Diary Donald's Diary was narrated by Tim Curry A caricature of Tim Curry — the shadow of a bear walking up to a silhouette of himself — appears in the opening segment. In a Curry-like accent, the bear announces tonight's story "about a murder." In the beginning, on the 29th of February, Donald walks along the neighborhood (which looks to be in San Francisco) whistling and minding his own business in hopes he would be destined to find the girl of his dreams. Daisy, at home, hears him and gets herself ready in a beautiful red dress in order for Donald to notice her. She does several attempts (drop her cloth, appear at the bookstore, pretending to faint, and pretending to drown) but without success. Daisy then makes a trap for Donald. Donald gets swept off his feet literally and the two fall in love. As they date, they watch a movie at a drive-in in the rain, they dine at a diner, watch the lake by the bridge, and they carve their names on a tree, which had other carvings of Daisy and her previous boyfriends. Donald and Daisy win each other over with a kiss. The next day, Donald gets invited to meet her family, Donald gets greeting with a water pistol from Daisy's younger brothers (who bare a strong resemblance to Huey, Dewey, and Louie), Daisy also introduces him to her deaf mother (who looks exactly like James Whistler's portrait of "Arrangement in Grey and Black") and her crazed photographer father, whom Donald believed were his kind of people. Donald goes to the jewelry store to pick up an engagement ring and returns to Daisy's place, where the boys dance happily for him and gets money from Donald. Donald calls out "Anybody home?". Daisy calls back, "Be down as soon as I powder my nose, dreamer!" and takes a shower. Donald goes excited as Daisy's parents set the stage up for his big moment. Donald then begins to dream. As he does, he finds himself in a dream world where he meets Daisy and proposes. Daisy responds "Would I?! Baby!!" making Donald's dreams come true. The two happily wed and drove off, after Daisy gets rid of a trailer in order to plan for their honeymoon. The boys also ride in the back, but Donald angrily kicks them out making Daisy cry and feel hurt. Although she was loyal, she was also very sensitive and had a wonderful sense of value (as she looks at a ring Donald gave her and believing it looked worthless). They go to their dream cottage at the hill and Donald exhaustedly carried her to the door and kicks it open where Daisy's mother yells out "Don't track no mud on them floors!" After the honeymoon and during the marriage, Donald and Daisy's marriage was not as Donald expected. Donald would sometimes be afraid of her looking drowsy and as Donald got home, Daisy would take his money and inadvertently burn Donald's meal. Daisy also invites her whole family for dinner leaving Donald nothing. As Donald sits in his chair, Daisy steals it and sternly tells him "The garbage, buster!" Donald does so as he began to see a change in her. As he leaves to get away, Daisy pulls him back in and locks him in a pillory forcing him to do dishes and making him a prisoner in his own home. Donald wonders if this was the wedded bliss he had hoped for. Donald then began losing his identity and literally became a robot. Daisy slaves him around shouting "Cut the grass! Wash the dishes! Beat the rugs! Take out the cat! Mop the floor! Dust the furniture! Water the flowers!" until Donald goes crazily exhausted and explodes like a bomb. Somehow, it was all just a bad dream as Daisy sweetly says "Donald? Donald! Dreamer boy, wake up!" Donald slowly wakes up until he shoots up and screams in horror and runs out leaving a duck-shaped hole in the door never to return, thus calling off the wedding. Curry attempts to relate the moral: "It was a narrow escape. Though I was born when I kissed her, I died when we parted." Donald Duck (offscreen) tells the bear: "Ah, shut up!" and throws a brick at him. The bear says "Good evening," then walks off with a lump on his head, the lump also having grown on his outline as the cartoon fades out.. ''Sleeping Beauty'' Sleeping Beauty was narrated by Scott Weinger and Linda Larkin in live-action sequences, who, with the help of his ventriloquist dummies Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl and Eeyore, told the tale to child actress Jonah Bobo and Livvy Stubenrauch. After many childless years, King Stefan and Queen Leah happily welcome the birth of their daughter, Princess Aurora. They proclaim a holiday for their subjects to pay homage to the princess. At the gathering for her christening, she is betrothed to Prince Phillip, the young son of King Hubert, Stefan's friend, so that their kingdoms will always be united. Among the guests are three good fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, who have come to bless the child with gifts. Flora and Fauna give their blessings (beauty and song, respectively). Just before Merryweather can speak, the evil fairy Maleficent appears. Angered upon not being invited to the christening, Maleficent curses the princess, proclaiming that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of an enchanted spinning wheel and die. After Maleficent leaves, Merryweather uses her blessing to weaken the curse so that Aurora instead will fall into a deep sleep from which she can only be awakened by true love's first kiss. Stefan, still fearful for his daughter's life, orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned. The fairies do not believe that will be enough to keep Aurora safe, and so they take Aurora away to a woodcutter's cottage in the forest, living as mortals, until the day of her sixteenth birthday. Years later, Aurora, renamed Briar Rose, has grown up into a beautiful young maiden. On the day of her sixteenth birthday, the three fairies ask Rose to gather berries in the forest so they can prepare a surprise party for her. Meanwhile, Maleficent, in frustration, has her raven Diablo search for Aurora after her bumbling demon soldiers fail to find her. In the forest, Rose's beautiful singing voice attracts the attention of Phillip, now a handsome young man. They instantly fall in love, unaware of being betrothed many years ago. Rose asks Phillip to come to the cottage in the glen that evening to meet her, without telling each other's names. Having difficulty sewing together a ball gown and preparing a birthday cake for Rose, the fairies resort to magic. Fighting over the dress' color, the magic with puffs exiting the chimney of the cottage, attracts the attention of Diablo. When Rose arrives, the fairies tell her the truth about her royal heritage, and that she cannot see her newfound love stranger. Heartbroken, Rose leaves the room. Overhearing this, Diablo departs to inform Maleficent. At the same time, Phillip tells his father of a peasant girl whom he met and wishes to marry in spite of his prearranged marriage to Aurora. Hubert fails to convince him otherwise, leaving him in equal disappointment. The fairies take Aurora back to the castle that evening. Maleficent lures Aurora away from the fairies and tricks the princess into pricking her finger on a spinning wheel's spindle, completing the curse, and sending Aurora into a deep sleep. The fairies put Aurora on a bed in the highest tower and cast a gentle spell on everyone in the castle, putting them all to fall sleep until the curse is broken. From Hubert's conversation with Stefan, Flora realizes that Phillip is the stranger whom Aurora has fallen in love with. However, he has been ambushed and kidnapped by Maleficent and her minions at the cottage. They take him to Maleficent's castle on Forbidden Mountain and imprison him in the dungeon. Maleficent shows Phillip that the peasant girl and the now peacefully sleeping Aurora are one and the same. She plans to keep him locked away until he is an old man on the verge of death, then release him to meet his love, who will not have aged a single day. After Maleficent returns to her tower, the fairies arrive at the castle, where they narrowly avoid being spotted. Luckily, they find and release Phillip, arming him with the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue. The fairies and Phillip then proceed to escape on his horse Samson. In the process, Merryweather also turns Diablo to stone, but the cries alert Maleficent to the prince's escape. As Phillip and the fairies make their way toward King Stefan's castle, Maleficent tries to stop him with a series of lightning bolts, and even conjuring a forest of thorns to surround the castle, but all her attempts fail. She then teleports herself to the castle gate and transforms into a gigantic dragon then battles the prince. The battle moves onto a cliff, where a blast of Maleficent's flame causes Phillip to lose his shield. Just as Maleficent is about to destroy him, the three fairies fly to Phillip's aid. Blessing it with all their magic, Phillip throws the sword directly into Maleficent's heart. Mortally wounded, Maleficent collapses over the cliff. Now that Maleficent been destroyed, the forest of thorns disappears. In the highest tower he finds his true love, still asleep. He kisses Aurora and she awakens, finally breaking the curse and waking up everyone in the palace. The royal couple descends to the ballroom, where Aurora is happily reunited with her overjoyed parents, despite Hubert's confusion. As Aurora dances with Phillip, Flora and Merryweather resume their argument over the color of Aurora's dress, changing it to pink and blue and back again. Aurora and Phillip live happily ever after. The cast is listed below: *Scott Weinger - Himself; Narrator; Singer (Sleeping Beauty) *Linda Larkin - Himself; Narrator; Singer (Sleeping Beauty) *Bobby McFerrin - Si and Am (Singers) (The Siamese Cat Song) *Tim Curry - Narrator (Donald's Diary) *Fred Waring and the Pennsylvanians – Singers (Trees) *James Levine - Music composer (Rhapsody in Blue and The Steadfast Tin Soldier) *Freddy Martin - Music composer (Bumble Boogie) *Judith Blazer - Narrator (Cinderella) *Albert Brooks - Singer; Narrator *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Singer; Narrator (Sleeping Beauty) *Travis Oates as Piglet Singer; Narrator (Sleeping Beauty) *Tom Kenny as Rabbit Singer; Narrator (Sleeping Beauty) *Craig Ferguson as Owl Singer; Narrator (Sleeping Beauty) *Bud Luckey as Eeyore Singer; Narrator (Sleeping Beauty) *Jonah Bobo - Himself (Sleeping Beauty) *Livvy Stubenrauch - Herself (Sleeping Beauty) *Ilene Woods as Cinderella *Eleanor Audley as Lady Tremaine / Maleficent *Rhoda Williams as Drizella *Lucille Bliss as Anastasia *Verna Felton as Fairy Godmother / Aunt Sarah (archive recorded) / Flora / Queen Leah *James MacDonald as Jaq / Gus / Bruno *William Phipps as Prince Charming *Mike Douglas as Prince Charming (Singing) *Luis van Rooten as King / Grand Duke *Don Barclay as Doorman *June Foray as Lucifer / Daisy Duck / Daisy's Mother *Lucille Williams as Perla *Clint McCauley as Mice *Marion Darlington as Birds *Walt Disney as Mickey Mouse (archive recorded) *Clarence Nash as Donald Duck / Huey / Dewey / Louie *Mary Costa as Princess Aurora / Briar Rose *Bill Shirley as Prince Phillip *Barbara Jo Allen as Fauna *Barbara Luddy as Merryweather *Taylor Holmes as King Stefan *Bill Thompson as King Hubert *Pinto Colvig as Maleficent's goon *Bill Amsbery as Maleficent's goon *Candy Candido as Maleficent's goon *Dal McKennon as Owl *Thurl Ravenscroft as Singer Credits Note: All segments 2 Movie and 6 Short Films. Segment Live-action scenes *'Director:' Don Hahn *'Art director:' Pixote Hunt *'Story:' Kirk Hanson *'Screenplay:' Don Hahn, Irene Mecchi and David Reynolds Cinderella * Narrator: Judith Blazer * Director: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske * Story: Ken Anderson, Perce Pearce, Homer Brightman, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Erdman Penner, Harry Reeves, Joe Rinaldi, Ted Sears and Maurice Rapf * Starring: Ilene Woods, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Rhoda Williams, James MacDonald, Luis van Rooten, Don Barclay, Mike Douglas and Lucille Bliss * Music: Oliver Wallace, Paul J. Smith, Mack David, Jerry Livingston and Al Hoffman * Based on the story Cendrillon by Charles Perrault Trees * Segment introduction: Albert Brooks and Paul Kandel * Singers: Fred Waring and the Pennsylvanians * Director: Hamilton Luske Rhapsody in Blue * Segment introduction: Tom Hulce and Ralph Grierson * Music composer: James Levine * Director: Eric Goldberg * Writer: Eric Goldberg * Art direction: Susan McKinsey Goldberg * Design consultant: Al Hirschfeld * Featured pianist: Ralph Grierson * Conductor: Bruce Broughton The Steadfast Tin Soldier * Segment introduction: Lea Michele and Yefim Bronfman * Music composer: James Levine * Director: Hendel Butoy * Story development: James Capobianco and Ron Meurin * Art direction: Michael Humphries * Featured pianist: Yefim Bronfman * Based on the story "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen Bumble Boogie * Segment introduction: Michael-Leon Wooley and Duncan Marjoribanks * Music composer: Freddy Martin * Director: Jack Kinney The Siamese Cat Song * Segment introduction: Dakin Matthews * Singers: Bobby McFerrin * Director: Donovan Cook * Starring: Walt Disney, and Verna Felton * Music: B. A. Robertson and Oliver Wallace * Based on the book of The Siamese Cat Song by Lady and the Tramp. Donald's Diary * Segment introduction: Eddie Murphy * Narrator: Tim Curry * Director: Jack Kinney * Starring: Clarence Nash and June Foray * Music: Edward H. Plumb * Supervising animator: Andreas Deja (for Mickey Mouse) Sleeping Beauty * Segment introduction: Irene Bedard * Narrator: Scott Weinger and Linda Larkin * Director: Clyde Geronimi, Les Clark, Eric Larson and Wolfgang Reitherman * Story: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright and Milt Banta * Starring: Mary Costa, Bill Shirley, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Barbara Luddy, Barbara Jo Allen, Taylor Holmes and Bill Thompson * Music: George Bruns, Jack Lawrence and Tom Adair * Based on the story and ballet La Belle au bois dormant, The Sleeping Beauty and Little Briar Rose by Charles Perrault, Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky and The Brothers Grimm. Category:2019 films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films directed by Clyde Geronimi Category:Films directed by Hamilton Luske Category:Films directed by Wilfred Jackson Category:Films directed by Hendel Butoy Category:Films directed by Eric Goldberg Category:Films directed by Jack Kinney Category:Films directed by Bill Roberts Category:Films directed by Wolfgang Reitherman Category:Films produced by Donald W. Ernst Category:Film scores by Paul Smith Category:Film scores by George Bruns Category:Film scores by Jack Lawrence Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Disney Princess Category:Cinderella Category:The Steadfast Tin Soldier Category:Mickey and the Beanstalk Category:Sleeping Beauty